general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 27
James Marshall and the Evergreen army all stood on the school outskirts waiting for orders. "So when do we attack, sir?" Cicero asked. "Soon, I want to wait for a few of them to show their heads. I'd rather score some sneak attacks first. I want this to go like a normal wipe out would, quick and clean." "You take after your brother, I like that." James ignored the comment. "Desmond, take a team with you down to the football field, for flanking. Make sure you stay out of sight." "Yes sir," Desmond picked out five men from the small army and took them with him. James looked at Cicero. "You have your rifle ready, you'll be kicking this whole thing off. As soon as one of them pokes their little head out...take the shot." ---- Caitlin and Sidney returned to Sidney's tent after walking together the whole night. "Wow, we stayed out late," she said with nervous laughter. "Something wrong?" Caitlin asked. "No, it's just...we stayed out really late. I just hope Tyler doesn't get mad at me." "He probably fell asleep, he won't be mad. Nothing to worry about." Caitlin said reassuringly, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "Yeah, I'm worrying for nothing I guess. Hey, I'm glad you gave me a chance...I had fun last night." Caitlin smiled. "I had fun too. I hope we can get to know each other better." "Yeah, I'd like that," Sidney leaned in to kiss Caitlin, she was hesitant at first, but as Sidney's lips pressed against her own, she accepted it. The two shared a long kiss, the first one Caitlin had since Sasha disappeared. Back in the forest, Cicero had the back of Sidney's head in his cross hair, he tried to pull the trigger, but he couldn't something wouldn't let him. "What are you waiting for, take her out." James said with annoyance. "I...I can't." Cicero said with shame. "What do you mean you can't?" "She's just a kid, boss." "You had no problem shooting that farm boy." "Yeah, that was a boy. It's different with girls." James rolled his eyes, and grabbed his walkie talkie. "For fucks sake. Desmond you there?" "Yes sir," Desmond said from the other end. "Change of plans, you're taking the first shot. Cicero got cold feet. You got a shot on these girls?" "Yes, sir. I can hit Tyler's sister, no problem. Not sure about the black haired one." "That's fine, I want the traitor bitch down first anyway. Take the shot." After the kiss Caitlin felt light headed, it had been so long since she felt like that. "That was...nice." "It was. I didn't know if I'd be a good kisser, guess I am?" "Caitlin laughed. "You are, trust me." "Good, well I'll see you-" the loud bang of a rifle round cut her off and a bullet with lightning speed tore through her skull. Sidney was gone before she hit the ground. Caitlin fell to her knees Sidney's blood was sprayed on her chest and face, she couldn't yell, she couldn't cry. She just sat in absolute shock. Tyler busted out of his tent, and laid eyes upon his sister's corpse. Much like Caitlin he fell to his knees cradling the body and sobbing quietly. "Oh god, Sidney...no." Robert, Vince and Jorge all rushed outside and saw what happened. "Oh my god," Vince said. "Oh, fuck. We're under attack!" Jorge yelled, he pointed to the approaching people on the football field, all armed. ---- "Vince go inside tell everyone to get armed, we gotta fight these fucks off!" Robert said. "No fuck that, tell them to pack as much as they can, we are leaving," Jorge said. "We aren't leaving this place, Jorge." "Look at that field, Robert. That's at least fifteen people out there, all armed. And there's probably more waiting in the woods. You really want to fight that?" Robert looked at the approaching soldiers again. "Fuck, fine we're leaving." "Good, Vince go tell everyone to pack what they can, we don't have a lot of time. We'll hold them off as long as we can." Vince ran inside the school. Jorge approched Caitlin and Tyler. Tyler was still weeping over his sisters body, Caitlin remained frozen in shock. "Hey, guys can you hear me? We have to go, those Evergreen people are coming, we're leaving." "No...I-I'm going to kill them," Tyler said. Caitlin broke out of her trans and stood up. "Tyler we have to go," she said with tears forming in her eyes. "Leave me alone, you're the reason she died, kept her out all night for your little game. She would have been safe in the goddamn tent!" Caitlin was hurt by his words, but ignored them. "Tyler she wouldn't want you to just sit here and die, now get up. You can yell at me all you want later, but we have to go now." Tyler gave her an angry look then lifted his sisters body. "I ain't leaving her." "Alright, get to one of the trucks, that's what we're taking. Move!" Tyler and Caitlin left and Jorge aimed his rifle at the approaching forces, he fired off half his clip taking at least two down, the army fired back, Jorge ran out of the way and the bullets shredded the tent. James Marshall took out a megaphone. "Remember, people leg shots if you can manage. I want prisoners, not blood!" "I thought we were going to kill them all, sir?" Cicero asked. "We are, but the people don't need to know those details. Besides, these animals don't deserve a simple gunshot to the head, they're getting it a lot worse." ---- Some of the Evergreen troops had entered the school yard, Richard hated taking part in this, but he knew he had to. Tommy was next to him. "I don't know about this, Rich," he said with fear. "You don't have to shoot anyone, Tommy. Just keep your head down, I'll-" Before Richard could finish a rifle round went off and tore through Tommy's groin, the kid yelled in pain and fell to the ground, the sheer impact alone was enough to kill him. Another round fired hitting a man behind them in the head. Richard dropped to the ground to avoid the gun fire, he looked ahead at a makeshift guard tower, two people inside, a young black haired boy with a scoped rifle, and a thin woman with auburn hair Richard recognized them both from the previous week. Up in the tower, Aaron cocked the bolt on his rife and fired another round at the invading forces hitting yet another troop in the chest. Lindsey fired her assault rifle. "Good shot, Aaron." "Thanks, but we should probably get going." Robert was bellow the tower on ground level firing his rifle at the army, taking down soldier left and right. "Get out of here I'll give you cover!" Just then a bullet ripped through his leg, causing him to fall. "Robert!" Lindsey yelled, she handed her rifle to Aaron and grabbed her shotgun. "Get out of here I'll get Robert." "Lindsey I don't think-" "Just go dammit, if we're not at the trucks in five minutes leave without us." Before Aaron could answer Lindsey was out of the tower and by Robert's side. "Lindsey, what the fuck? I told you to go!" "And leave you? Not a chance." Two of the attackers approached, a short brown haired girl in a yellow jacket, behind her was Cicero. She aimed the shotgun at the girl and fired, the buck shot tore through her midsection killing her instantly, before she could fire again. Cicero shot her in the shin, Lindsey dropped the shotgun and despite the tremendous pain in her leg, she pulled out her glock and aimed it at Cicero, she fired her first round grazed his temple taking off part of his ear, she fired a second round, hitting him in the hip. Before she could fire a third, Robert knocked the gun from her hand. "Robert what the-hell?" "They'll kill you if you're still shooting." Cicero approached and deviled a strong kick to Lindsey's gut, she grunted in pain. "F-fucking bitch." "Hit her again, asshole." Robert said. "Don't be a tough guy now, Robert. You're lucky you're still breathing after this shit." Cicero held his bleeding wounds doing his best to not pass out. James along with other troops approached the three. "Got these two, boss. The girl got me good, though." "Alright, go see David. We'll take care of these two." Aaron arrived at the first truck. Emily hugged him. "You made it!" "Yeah, I'm fine...I had to leave Rob and Lindsey," he said with sadness. "Nothing you could do, Aaron." Jorge said reassuringly. "I guess..." "Listen, you remember where the meet up spot is right?" "Yeah, I do." "Good get in the blue truck, you're driving. I'll take the other truck and be right behind you. Just go." Aaron and Emily got in the truck, Caitlin was in the back seat, sitting quietly. Tyler and Alicia were in the bed, with several crates of supplies and Sidney's body which was wrapped in a blanket. Aaron cranked the truck looked back at the school one last time and drove away. Jorge, Trevor and Shelby stood behind the second truck waiting on the others. Shelby was almost in tears. "They got Robert and Lindsey...oh my god, oh my god." "Relax, they ain't dead, you heard that guy. They're taking prisoners, not killing." "Being a prisoner could be even worse we have to-" "There's nothing we can do, Shelby. Some of us have to get out, or we'll never be able to free them." "Listen to Trevor, Shelby. As soon as we get our heads together, we'll break them out...we'll figure something out." Jorge paused. "Oh fuck..." "What is it?" "I forgot Matthew, shit!" "Alright calm down where is he?" Trevor asked. "In the cafeteria, I told him to stay there after the shots went off." "Okay I'll go get him, just keep an eye on Shelby." Shelby grabbed his hand. "Don't go." "We can't leave him, I'll be fine, babe." "Trevor let me go, stay with Shelby," Mike said. "No offence, Mike but you're not fast enough. I'll be in and out." "Fine, fine. Just hurry." Shelby reluctantly let go of his hand and he darted inside the school. Inside Vince and Rachel were getting ready to leave. "Got all your stuff, hon?" "I do...dad I'm scared." "Don't be, we'll be okay. I'll carry you." Trevor came inside running. "Trevor what's wrong?" "I gotta get Matthew, just get outside. Jorge and Shelby are waiting by the truck." "Alright, be quick. C'mon, Rachel." Vince lifted the young girl in his arms, it had been awhile since he last had to carry her, he forgot how heavy she was. Vince busted out the front door to the school, Rachel had her arms clutched around her neck and her face buried in his shoulder, too afraid to look. Vince looked across the courtyard and saw the silver struck, Jorge, Mike and Shelby were crouched behind it. Vince slowly made his way across the courtyard, careful not to draw attention. When a loud bang stopped him. Vince lost all the feeling in his right leg, for a moment and then it stung with extreme pain. Vince fell hard, dropping Rachel, she hit her head on the concrete. Vince looked at his leg, blood oozing from it, he looked at his attacker, a large black man in a red sports jacket, armed with an AK rifle Vince recognized him as one of Marshall's top men, he was slowly walking towards Vince. "Fuck, stay down Rachel." Vince fumbled for his pistol, the man aimed at Vince. "Drop the gun motherfucker I will fucking end you, you hear me?!" After he said this Vince heard a shot ring out, at first he thought it was the man shooting him, but when he looked back. The black man was on the ground, a hole in the side of his head, blood pouring from the wound. Jorge stood over Vince a smoking rifle in his hands. "Vince you okay?" "No I'm shot. Is Rachel okay?" Jorge looked over her. "She has a cut on her head, looks like the fall knocked her out cold. She's breathing though." "Alright get her to the truck." Vince tried to lift himself up, but was unable to. Jorge went to help him. "No, just get Rachel out of here." "I can't leave you, Vince." "You don't have time look," Vince pointed farther down James and several others were approaching on foot. "Shit." "Just keep her safe and tell her I'll be fine. Okay?" Jorge lifted Rachel and held her close. "We'll take care of him and we won't leave you here, we'll come back as soon as we can. I'm-I'm sorry." "Don't be, now go!" Jorge ran to the truck as fast as he could and got in the passenger seat. Shelby was at the wheel. Mike sat in the back seat. "Oh, god what happened?" Shelby asked. "She hit her head. Listen, Shelby I'm sorry we have to go." "Where are the others? We can't leave them!" "We can't wait anymore. Those people are right on our ass, we have to leave or they'll never get out!" "Fuck you, I'm not leaving them!" Just then a hail of bullets hit the truck one piecing the window and hitting Mike in the shoulder, he ducked down holding his bleeding shoulder. "Fucking drive, Shelby!" Shelby closed her eyes, as they welled with tears. "I'm sorry, Trevor," she slammed on the gas and peeled out of the parking lot. ---- James waved at his forces. "Hold fire!" "Want me to go after them sir?" Sonny asked. "No, they're gone." "But, they killed Desmond and Hannah, nearly killed-" "I know, but no sense in getting more of us killed." Out the front doors emerged two other people, one of them a tall, fit black guy, James recognized from his first meeting with this group. The other was a wiry man with messy black hair and a growing beard, he looked to be blind. Guns were on them instantly. "On your knees you two." Both men did as instructed, Sonny and two others began tying them up and taking their weapons. The blind man was almost in tears, but kept his composure. The black guy had a stern look, absolute hatred burned in his gaze. James looked down at the Mexican man with the beard who was holding his wound, he too gave James a harsh look. "Gonna kill me now?" James shook his head. "We're not monsters like you, we don't kill others." "Really? What about that girl you shot?" "Wasn't me I didn't order her murder. I ordered a warning shot. I would be punishing the man who did it, but you folks went and killed him." James nodded at the corpse of the large black man just a few feet away. "Whatever, I know what you're really like," The man said sternly. James ignored him. "Sonny after we get these folks placed somewhere I want you to take a team back to Evergreen, get the rest of our things and the elderly. This is our home now." ---- Much later, Vince, Matthew and Trevor were all placed in a old classroom, Robert and Lindsey were there as well. "Fuck, they got you too. Anyone else?" Robert asked. "No, the rest of them got out," Vince said. "Vince, Rachel got out right?" "She did, she's okay," Vince said mustering a weak smile. "Thank god." Matthew was letting his tears out now. "Fuck, I'm scared," he said quietly. Trevor patted his back. "It's alright, man. I won't let 'em hurt you." "Yeah, we got your back, Matt." Robert said in agreement. James Marshall entered the room, everyone went quiet and looked at him, most with harsh eyes. "What the hell do you want?" Robert asked. "Just wanted to tell y'all the doctor will be in soon to treat your injures. We'll also provide you with sleeping material." "Go fuck yourself." Trevor said. "Trevor, don't," Lindsey said with concern. "No it's okay, ma'am. I understand the anger. Anyway, I want you all to get a nice long rest. Because tomorrow, we're going to have a nice long chat. Until then, have a nice day." James left the room, the door was locked behind him and two heavily armed guards took their posts at the door. "Don't worry guys, we'll find a way out of here," Robert said. "Jorge told me he'd bust us out." Vince said. "Well, he ain't gonna do that without having an all out attack. Until then we're on our own here." Lindsey said. Robert looked at his leg, which was still leaking blood. "We know what he's going to do to us. At this point...we're going to have to attack ourselves or die." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Michael Hood *Jorge *Matthew *Caitlin *Tyler Barns *Sidney Barns *James Marshall *Cicero *Desmond *Richard *Alicia Cruz *Hannah *Tommy *Sonny Deaths *Sidney Barns *Tommy *Hannah *Desmond Trivia *Last appearance of Sidney Barns *Last appearance of Tommy. *Last appearance of Hannah. *Last appearance of Desmond. *Desmond's line "Drop the gun motherfucker I will fucking end you, you hear me?!" is a reference to the character Troy from The Walking Dead Game who says a similar line. Previous Issue: Issue 26 Next Issue: Issue 28 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost